The present invention relates generally to computer memory subsystems and, more particularly, to a buffered memory card having an enhanced memory system interconnect and features.
Contemporary high performance computing main memory systems are generally composed of one or more memory devices, which are connected to one or more memory controllers and/or processors via one or more memory interface elements such as buffers, hubs, bus-to-bus converters, etc. The memory devices are generally located on a memory subsystem such as a memory card or memory module and are often connected via a pluggable interconnection system (e.g. one or more connectors) to a system board (e.g. a PC motherboard).
Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processor(s), any memory cache(s), the input/output (I/O) subsystem(s), the efficiency of the memory control function(s), the performance of the main memory devices(s) and any associated memory interface elements, and the type and structure of the memory interconnect interface(s).
Extensive research and development efforts are invested by the industry, on an ongoing basis, to create improved and/or innovative solutions to maximizing overall system performance and density by improving the memory system/subsystem design and/or structure. High-availability systems present further challenges as related to overall system reliability due to customer expectations that new computer systems will markedly surpass existing systems in regard to mean-time-between-failure (MTBF), in addition to offering additional functions, increased performance, increased storage, lower operating costs, etc. Other frequent customer requirements further exacerbate the memory system design challenges, and include such items as ease of upgrade and reduced system environmental impact (such as space, power and cooling). In addition, customers are requiring the ability to access an increasing number of higher density memory devices (e.g. DDR4 and DDR3 SDRAMs) at faster and faster access speeds.